


Just a wish away

by Mliss



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mliss/pseuds/Mliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He missed it. He missed Cosmo and Wanda. He missed Poof. He missed all of the magic and the mess he always ended up making with his weird wishes. But most of all, he missed Chip.. (Hiatus because of writer's block, but I promise you I am still working on it in small bits and pieces!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a wish away

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so I might be writing stuff incorrectly. Please do not hesitate to correct me if that's the case, I'm always looking to improve my writing skills :)

With a sigh, Timmy leaned his head back against the sofa as the umpteenth episode of Crash Nebula occupied the TV. The series had gotten noticeably worse every year and right now, after seven years, it was at an all-time low. Timmy's life had gotten equally tedious throughout the years and while watching Crash Nebula could always cheer him up when he was younger, right now it just couldn't anymore. Nothing could, really.. Timmy sighed again, contemplating his life and wondering if he should just end it. Shaking his head at the thought, he sat back up again, looking at the wooden flooring. 

‘There must be something positive about life..’, he thought to himself, although, to be honest, he didn’t see any positivity at the moment. He had lost Cosmo, Wanda and Poof a year ago when he reached the age of sixteen and ever since that moment his life had gone downhill. His parents both got a promotion, which resulted in them having even less time for Timmy. Then gradually, Chester and AJ left him too, for some stupid bimbos they met at a party sometime and to top it off, he got bullied even more often since then. The only positive thing was that he was old enough now to not need a babysitter anymore, so he never had to see Vicky again.

When the news suddenly switched on, Timmy snorted. Chet Ubetcha had somehow gotten even shorter throughout the years and it was hilarious watching him present the news. Timmy didn’t pay much attention to the news until suddenly Chip Skylark was mentioned. He tilted his head up quickly to see what it was about.

“Chip Skylark has announced a tour through the United States. After having toured all around the world, the singer claims he is happy to be back home and give his American fans some attention again,” Chet announced matter-of-factly and as quick as the subject had come, it went on to something else.

Timmy felt his heart flutter. This was his chance to see Chip again! He felt his cheeks heat up at the thought, groaning and burying his head in his hands. He always had a crush on Trixie Tang when he was younger and he was pretty sure it would stay that way, but when he finally got her to date him when he was fifteen, it was the complete opposite of what he’d expected. He had hoped that she’d care about him when he was her boyfriend, but she didn’t, at all, and he ended up dating her for only two months before she cheated on him with someone else. In the end, he knew it was all a waste of time, but at that moment he was so heartbroken that he sought comfort with Chip. He spent a lot of time with the star, randomly singing and dancing and just forgetting about his problems. Of course that happened with some help from Cosmo and Wanda, but still, it had been the best time of his life. It had also been the time during which he developed a huge crush on Chip. He knew that it was all kinds of wrong; he was in love with another guy and Chip was seven years older than Timmy. Chip was already twenty-four now whereas he was only seventeen and a minor at that, but he couldn’t help feeling this way. 

He sighed into his hands and tears slowly started rolling down his cheeks. He missed it. He missed Cosmo and Wanda. He missed Poof. He missed all of the magic and the mess he always ended up making with his weird wishes. But most of all, he missed Chip.. He started sobbing, wishing he could just spend one more moment with Chip, even if it was only a minute.

Little did he know that far, far away, up above in the clouds, three Fairies had been watching him, exchanging concerned glances.


End file.
